


[Podfic] Fantastic Humanity

by quietest



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chameleon Arch, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietest/pseuds/quietest
Summary: Somewhere in Newt's suitcase there is a pocket watch.





	[Podfic] Fantastic Humanity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fantastic Humanity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448043) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



> this is my first time uploading podfic, so I'd love to hear any feedback! let me know what worked/what didn't, and please let me know if you have any issues downloading or streaming. thanks!

**Listen**  
  
  
_(or click[here](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/mdnd1h55z5/Fantastic_Humanity.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

 **Text:** [Fantastic Humanity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448043)

 **Author:** [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama)

 **Reader:** [quietest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietest)

 **Length:** 23:37

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/mdnd1h55z5/Fantastic_Humanity.mp3)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
